LOVELY MADNESS
by 36scarlette
Summary: Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle fic avec Candy et Terry cette fois en replacant leur histoire à notre époque. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture


**Chapitre 1**

_2008_

Candy était enfin heureuse, après les années de malheur qui avaient suivi sa naissance, elle pouvait enfin croire en sa bonne étoile. Celle qui portait le nom d'Anthony Brown...

Elle l'avait rencontré peu de temps avant son douzième anniversaire alors qu'elle s'était enfuie du foyer d'accueil de Mademoiselle Pony. Elle avait appris ce jour-là qu'Annie, celle qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme une soeur, avait été adoptée par une riche famille de Chicago, les Brighton.

Ell avait alors couru se réfugier sur sa coline préférée où elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'une assourdissante musique l'interpella.

Il s'agissait d'une de ces musiques qu'elle entendait parfois en cachette sur sa radio, et que Mademoiselle Pony lui interdisait d'écouter, la jugeant trop vulgaire.

Elle avait cherché d'où provenait ce tintamarre et se retrouva nez à nez un avec un grand garçon blond et aux yeux couleur océan. Ils avaient sympathisé et s'étaient revus à plusieurs reprises. Quelque mois plus tard il lui permit de se faire adopter par William André, millionnaire et fondateur du groupe André, mais qui malheureusement n'avait pu avoir d'enfant ayant perdu sa femme très jeune, Candy devint ainsi la cousine par alliance d'Anthony. Elle avait également fait connaissance de ses autres cousins, les frères Cormwell: Archibald et Alistair, et gagné rapidement leur affection. L'amitié qui lui témoignaient compensait aisément la haine farouche que lui vouent depuis son entrée dans la famille ses deux autres cousins: Elysa et Neil Legrand, jaloux de tant d'attention.

Aujourd'hui elle fêtait ses 18 ans avec Anthony, qui, avec les années, était devenu son meilleur ami, son confident puis son petit ami. Celui-ci profita de cette soirée pour lui montrer sa dernière acquisition, une superbe Harley Davidson, moto mythique dont il rêvait depuis qu'il était enfant et qu'il s'était offert pour ses 20 ans le mois précédent.

La réaction de Candy se fit sans appel, et elle ne manqua pas de lui reprocher son manque de discernement face à ce type d'engin. Mais après qu'Anthony lui eut exposé ses arguments, Candy finit par accepter de faire une balade avec lui.

Malheureusement, la route étant glissante suite à une averse qui les avait prit par surprise, Anthony n'arriva pas à gérer sa moto pour éviter un animal et percuta de plein fouet un panneau publicitaire installé le long de la route, le tuant sur le coup, mais éjectant Candy qui retomba quelques mètres plus loin.

Ce fût à son réveil à l'hôpital qu'elle apprit la terrible nouvelle; dévastée, elle resta recroquevillée sur elle-même pendant plusieurs jours, refusant de s'alimenter et priant Dieu de la prendre également.

C'est son père adoptif, William André, qui au terme d'une longue discussion, lui fit entendre raison. Il réussit à trouver les mots justes qui la ramena à la réalité, aussi douloureuse soit-elle, insistant sur sa force de caractère qui l'aiderait à surmonter cette épreuve. Les premières semaines furent difficiles, et avec l'aide de sa famille et de ses amis, elle réussit enfin à se projeter dans l'avenir. Aussi à la fin de l'été, elle choisit d'intégrer l'école d'infirmière de Chicago alors qu'Annie et ses cousins firent eux, leur rentrée à l'université de Yale. Tout le monde fut surpris par sa décision, mais elle préférait passer cette première année d'école proche du manoir, lui permettant de rentrer plus régulièrement ...la vérité étant qu'elle n'arriva toujours pas à laisser la maison toujours remplie des souvenirs d'Anthony.

A l'approche des vacances d'hiver, toute la bande décida de passer les fêtes de fin d'année à New York avec au programme: visites de musées, shopping, restaurants, spectacles ... Après avoir exposés leurs nombreux arguments, ils réussirent à convaincre Candy de se joindre à eux; Pour le réveillon du nouvel an, ils choisirent de faire une croisière dansante afin de mieux profiter des feux d'artifices tirés pour l'occasion et d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble sur cette merveilleuse île de Manhattan.

Elle avait accepté bien malgré elle de participer à cette soirée, se sentant comme la cinquième roue du carrosse, en effet, Archibald et Annie s'était rapproché dernièrement et étaient en couple à présent. Alistair quand à lui, était toujours trop occupé par ses inventions en tout genre.

Tout en observant ces couples tendrement enlacés, elle se sentait seule, désespérément seule, les enviant et les détestant à la fois. Elle se rappela qu'elle s'était promis de donner sa virginité à Anthony le fameux soir de l'accident mais malheureusement elle n'en eut pas le temps, ce qui s'ajoutait à sa détresse. Il ne lui restait plus que le pendentif en or représentant un aigle qu'il lui avait offert ce jour là, instinctivement elle caressa l'objet et sortit sur le pont supérieur, le vent glacial faisant rosir ces joues; c'est ainsi qu'elle le vit pour la première fois, accoudé à la balustrade du bateau.

Elle était émue par cette mélancolie qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, cette même mélancolie qui lui était arrivée de surprendre chez Anthony quand il lui parlait sa mère qu'il avait perdu étant enfant.

Soudain, un coup de vent défit le foulard de soie qu'elle portait autour du cou, le faisant virevolter jusqu'aux pieds du jeune homme.

Candy ne bougeait pas, complètement hypnotisée par le regard bleu acier de Terry, puis elle esquissa un pas vers lui, doucement, n'osant troubler sa rêverie, tandis que lui, au même instant, tourna son visage vers elle. Ils se scrutèrent quelques secondes, puis ce fût Terry qui parla le premier:

- Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder ainsi ? que me voulez vous ?

- ...euh rien ... si en fait, j'aimerais récupérer mon foulard s'il vous plaît !

- Et bien faites le, quel est le problème ? lui demanda-t-il tout en montrant des signes évidents d'impatience.

- C'est que ...il se trouve à vos pieds.

Terry la ramassa et alors qu'elle croyait qu'il allait le lui donner, elle le vit le mettre dans sa poche.

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'il est à vous ? votre nom est-il écrit dessus mademoiselle

tâche de son !

- Non malheureusement ...répondit-elle dépitée. Et puis d'abord, je vous interdit de m'appeler ainsi. Maintenant rendez le moi s'il vous plaît !

- Prouvez moi qu'elle vous appartient et je vous le remettrai Mademoiselle tâche de son.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est le mien, vous alors, vous êtes impossible ! Et puis arrêtez de m'appeler comme cela.

- Pourquoi ? je trouve que cela vous va bien, votre visage est parsemé de tâche de son qui sont encore plus visible quand vous êtes en colère ...

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir la distance qui la séparait de Terry et de reprendre son bien, la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Annie inquiète.

- Ah Candy, te voila enfin. Cela fait une demie-heure que je te cherche partout, le compte à rebours va bientôt commencer.

Et sans lui donner le temps de répliquer, elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur rejoignant ainsi les autres invités qui s'apprêtait à lever leurs verres à la nouvelle année.

Candy laissa donc derrière elle un Terry à la fois amusé et perplexe par cette étrange fille; il se perdit de nouveau dans ses rêveries, espérant encore que la fraîcheur de la nuit suffirait à chasser les images de sa mère dans sa tête. Il avait voulu la retrouver après toutes ses années passées en Angleterre auprès d'un père indifférent et d'une belle acariâtre . Mais en tant qu'actrice célèbre, sa mère ne voulait pas qu'on apprenne qu'elle avait un fils et refusa de le recevoir à son hôtel. Il était reparti désabusé et furieux d'être à nouveau rejeter comme elle l'avait peu de temps après sa naissance. Il avait marché sans but et était arrivé par hasard sur ce quai, ce même hasard qui lui avait permis de rencontrer une charmante personne aux boucles blondes: " ainsi elle s'appelle Candy" se dit-il intérieurement.

Il tira de sa poche l'objet de leur dispute, en respira le parfum doux et suave qui lui rappelais celui d'une rose.

Deux heures à peine après avoir fêter la nouvelle année, le navire accosta, débarquant des passagers heureux de leur périple. Sans le vouloir Candy chercha du regard le jeune homme qui l'avait si froidement abordé, et elle eut un pincement au coeur tandis qu'elle le vit monter seul à bord d'un taxi. Elle rejoignit ses cousins et Annie, déconcertée de voir que ce garçon l'intriguait plus qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître.

Elle finit par oublier l'épisode du bateau à son retour à Chicago et la reprise des cours dans lesquels elle s'investit totalement lui permettant de terminer l'année scolaire avec les meilleurs résultats de sa promotion.

Le directeur de l'école impressionné par ses efforts, lui proposa de travailler pendant la période estivale dans l'hôpital pour enfants de Chicago, ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'est que ce stage lui réservait quelques surprises dont l'une portait le nom de Terrence Grandchester...

_A suivre_


End file.
